Priority is claimed to Japanese Patent Application Number JP2004-162658 filed on May 31, 2004, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit device, and particularly to a circuit device including a plurality of wiring layers, which are laminated with an insulation layer interposed between two wiring layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 17A and 17B, a configuration of a conventional hybrid integrated circuit device 100 is described (This technology is described for instance in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei6 (1994)-177295.) FIG. 17A is a perspective view of the hybrid integrated circuit device 100, while FIG. 17B is a cross-sectional view taken along the line X-X′ in FIG. 17A.
The conventional hybrid integrated circuit device 100 includes a substrate 106 which is rectangular, and an insulation layer 107 formed on a front face of the substrate 106. On this insulation layer 107, a wiring layer 108 is patterned. Further, a circuit element 104 is fixed to the wiring layer 108, while the circuit element 104 and the wiring layer 108 are electrically connected with a metal wire 105. A lead 101, which is electrically connected to the wiring layer 108, is routed to the outside. The hybrid integrated circuit device 100 is entirely sealed with a sealing resin 102. As a way of sealing with the sealing resin 102, there are an injection mold using a thermoplastic resin and a transfer mold using a thermosetting resin.